With Your Backless Black Dress Soaked To The Skin
by audrinaaaxD
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Everyone says they would be great for each other. But they are just friends. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……….

A/N: I know what you're thinking, "Audrina? Why are you starting another story without finishing your old one?" Well … I just had a writers block on that one so I thought starting a new one might help.

Enjoy!

……….

**Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! **

"Ughhh," I groaned as I got up from bed. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and rubbed my eyes, tempted to fall back on the warm bed. Suddenly I shot up. It was today. Today was the day!

_Two words. _

_High. _

_School. _

In 7 minutes flat I was showered and had brushed my teeth. I opened my huge closet and looked at what lay in front of me. I wasn't the, "Oh my god! What will I wear?!" kind of girl…at least not usually. However, I did like to look decent, especially on a day as big as this. Recently, my wardrobe had skyrocketed quite a bit, thanks to my new job at Hot Topic. At least now, my huge walk-in closet wasn't half-empty anymore.

Finally, after 20 minutes of unusual agony, I chose a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, my favorite Paramore t-shirt, my Volcom hoodie, and my comfy, beat-up black Chucks.

I got dressed and walked over to my dresser. I didn't do make-up either, except for eyeliner. I applied some of my newest liquid-like pencil, and straightened my hair a little. It was already almost straight anyway. I fastened my everyday thunderbolt necklace and changed my cartilage hoop.

I grabbed my black and blue Jansport and my phone and rushed downstairs. My parents both worked early today, so I was the only one home. My older brother was at college; I hadn't seen him in ages.

I speed-dialed Inuyasha as I walked out my front door, making sure to lock it. He picked it up on the first ring.

"I'll be there in five minutes," I said simply, before hanging up and crossing the street. As I though, I reached his house just as the minute hand on my watch struck seven thirty-five. He was waiting patiently, sitting on his house's front step, a smile lingering on his lips.

The smile widened when he saw me. "Mornin'."

I smiled back effortlessly. "Hi."

"You ready?"

I looked at the clear blue sky, then back at his sharp green eyes. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Inuyasha and I walked slowly, making small talk. I could tell he was as nervous as I was. We passed by Sango and Miroku's block, picking them both up.

"Kagome? Kagome! Hullooo?" Miroku waved his hand in front of my face, trying to catch my attention.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I spazzed out. I'm kinda nervous," I said, smiling weakly and slapping Miroku's hand away. "What were you saying?"

Sango laughed. "We were asking you if you worked this Saturday. I was hoping we could all go downtown, I need to visit my favorite thrift stores." Sango loved vintage. And she's the only one I knew who could actually pull it off.

I pulled out my Sidekick and flipped it open. "Umm...yeah I do. But I have an early shift, so I'll be out by 1:00."

"That's fine," Sango said, "So we're on for 1:30?"

Everyone agreed. By that time, we had reached Jaymison High School, and I had calmed down, at least a little. The four of us froze at the same time; staring at the building, we'd call school for the next four years. I had to admit, it was a nice building. There was an actual 'campus' and everything. A tire screech somewhere nearby snapped me back, and I checked my watch. The bell was going to ring in 5 minutes. I grabbed the elbows of Sango and Inuyasha, who were on either side of me, and pulled them forward. Kagome grabbed Miroku's arm and the four of us made our way to the huge building.

Each of us had gotten a letter over the summer with out locker numbers on them. Luckily, all of us were in the same hallway: Inuyasha and I were 2055 and 2058, and Sango and Miroku, were 2021 and 2026. I put my lock onto the locker and made sure the combo worked, then waited for Inuyasha to do the same. Sango and Miroku had already rushed off to their first period classes, but Inuyasha and I were right next to our homeroom. Our schedules were always almost identical, and this year was no exception. What can I say? Luck was one of our closest companions. The only class I didn't have with him was Home Economics. Inuyasha had Italian during that period instead.

"Come on, we better go in," Inuyasha said, pulling on my sweater. The classroom was actually full by now, but we managed to snag two seats in the back. Just then, the teacher walked in.

……….

I hope that was okay.

I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……..

A/N: Thanks for all the response guys! Drama is going to come up soon! Don't worry. I'm sorry if you find this chapter boring.

……….

**Chapter Two**

"Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Montgomery and I will be your English teacher for your freshman year," she said briskly. This so-called 'Mrs. Montgomery' spoke with the slightest British accent and wore jeans. She actually looked pretty young. In truth, she didn't seem half-bad. I looked over at Inuyasha, who just raised his eyebrows. I grinned and turned back to my new English teacher.

"This English quarter will be fairly easy for all of you if you cooperate," Mrs. Montgomery said, writing her name and the day's objective on the board. Soon my mind began to wander and I began to doodle in my notebook. Don't get me wrong, I'm a great student. But paying attention wasn't necessary. Suddenly something hit me in the head softly. My head snapped up and I glanced at Inuyasha. He flashed one of his trademark half-smiles. I picked the note out of my hair and opened it.

_Hey. Wake up! No doodling on the first day of high school. _

I giggled and scribbled a reply in my untidy scrawl.

_Ha, ha, funny. And why not? I'll just copy everything from you later, if I even need to. _

I made sure Mrs. Montgomery was looking away before chucking the note at Inuyasha. It landed smack-dab in the middle of his jet-black hair.

He shook it out, laughed silently, and opened it. The rest of English went by like that, passing notes to each other, with different variations of throws and landings.

I guess I wouldn't be getting my notes from Inuyasha.

Suddenly the bell rang. I packed up the little things I'd had out, and Inuyasha and I walked out of the classroom. Just then, Sango and Miroku came rushing up to us. Well, Sango was rushing. Miroku just trailed behind in his usual casual saunter. Classes had about 7-minute intervals, so we had time to do a quick schedule check. I studied my schedule while the others compared classes.

**First Period: Homeroom/English **

Companion…Inuyasha.

**Second Period: History **

Companions…Inuyasha and Miroku.

**Third Period: Earth Science **

Companion…Inuyasha, again.

**Fourth Period: Math **

Companion…The four-some!

**Fifth Period: Lunch **

Companion…All!

**Sixth Period: Home Economics **

Companion…Sango.

**Seventh Period: Health **

Companion…Inuyasha and Sango.

**Eighth Period: Gym **

Companion…All of us once more.

I looked up at the others. This was awesome! I had all but one class with Inuyasha, 3 periods with them all, and I was never alone. Just then, the 2 minutes bell rang. Sango waved goodbye to us as she headed to Science class. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Miroku, and I headed for History.

"I know it's only been like 45 minutes, but what do you guys think about JHS?" I asked Inuyasha and Miroku, breaking the thoughtful silence.

"It's fine with me," Miroku said, shrugging.

"Same," Inuyasha agreed.

I could tell they weren't too ecstatic about the school. "...But it's not the same, is it?"

Inuyasha looked up at me. "Yeah, it's not. But I guess I'll -- we'll -- just have to get used to it, right?"

Miroku didn't say anything, and I definitely wasn't going to push it. He was only 14, but he'd been to eight schools before here. Lucky for us he came to our junior high in 7th grade, and stayed.

We walked into our history class just as the bell rang, grabbing the only available seats. The teacher was really cool, and the period went by fast. That's pretty much how the rest of the day went...just meeting all the teachers -- and some students -- and getting to know the building. Before I knew it, gym was over and I had survived my first day of high school.

The four of us decided to meet outside near the huge fountain. When Sango finally rushed up to us, out of breath, we walked to down the block together, talking about the day. I was fine with my classes -- although the Health teacher's comb-over was slightly distracting.

We walked across the street, passing the many pizzerias, small shops, and swaying trees.

"So, none of us really have homework, and I have no plans today. Anyone have any ideas?" Miroku asked, pulling a Twizzler out of his pocket and biting it.

I flipped open my Sidekick to make sure I didn't have anything to do. "Hmm, my schedule's clear too. What about an unofficial band practice?"

Sango laughed. "How is it unofficial?"

"Because we'll probably just end up in my basement throwing popcorn at each other," I told her with a grin. Everyone laughed. But, truth be told, that wasn't an odd scene for us, in any way.

Inuyasha smiled as we turned around the corner toward my street. "An unofficial band practice it is then!"

We reached my large pale house within fifteen minutes. I fumbled with the key and the four of us barged in, the house empty, but still strangely inviting.

Everyone had his or her second instrument at my house, since band practice was always held here. I went into the garage and unpacked my midnight blue electric guitar. Miroku walked in behind me.

"Hey. Where are the others?" I asked him as I lay my case against the wall.

"Sango's looking for a snack and Inuyasha's getting the microphone stand from the basement for you," he answered, taking out his drumsticks and sitting on one of the amps.

I eyed him as I plugged in my amplifier. He was just staring at the floor. How…unlike him. Usually he'd try out some beats before practice began. He was loud, fun, and rarely quiet. Then it hit me -- he was still bummed out about a new school. His ninth one. With a sharp stab, I remembered how sad he'd been at graduation that past June.

I sat down next to him and sighed. "Miroku...look, JHS is going to be awesome. Don't worry about it."

He looked up at me and shook his head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, you'd think I would be used to all this by now. It's just, I was so happy that my parents finally settled down, and that I was going to stay here, for good. I almost didn't believe it. But it lasted. Then, before I knew it, eighth grade was over and it was time to switch schools, again. I know it's not like moving or anything, but I'm sick of constantly having to adjust," he stopped for a moment, and then looked me in the eyes. "But I shouldn't complain, I have three of the most amazing friends ever," he finished, finally smiling.

"Exactly," I giggled, giving him a hug.

Just then Inuyasha walked in, microphone stand in hand. When he saw us, he stopped mid-step, almost dropping the stand. "Uh, did I miss something?" he said blankly. His face was as blank as his voice, but I knew better. He was hiding whatever emotion frenzied inside him.

I got up quickly and walked over to my guitar. "Is Sango done yet?" I asked, avoiding his question. I knew him almost too well, and I was almost sure what he was thinking, what he was feeling. But I had to deny it. It couldn't be. Inuyasha didn't get jealous. Did he? No, it's impossible. He's Inuyasha. Maybe he's being all brother-like. I almost smiled at the thought…almost. I tried to focus on tuning my guitar, but this gnawing feeling kept sneaking into my mind, and my fingers slipped easily. I did my best to push the feeling away before I could acknowledge it.

Inuyasha glanced at me, planting the stand firmly in front of me, leaving it quivering. "She's on her way," he told me bluntly, getting his guitar.

Miroku took his position behind the drum set, just as Sango walked in. "Sorry about that," she said, licking her lips, "I was hungry." Miroku and I laughed, but Inuyasha said nothing. He just plugged in his guitar and tuned it with agility.

Sango checked her bass tuning, and then nodded. "Okay so, what do you guys want to play?" I asked as I fixed my amp settings and tested the mic. "Original or favorite?" Sometimes we just played songs from other bands that we liked, but sometimes we played some of the songs Inuyasha and I wrote.

"It's not like we have a gig coming up," Miroku said, "I say we just play a few favorites."

Sango agreed, popping the gum she was chewing. We looked at Inuyasha. "What do you say?" I asked him, biting my tongue. I'd almost stuttered.

He just shrugged. "I guess so, if that's what Miroku says."

Miroku looked at me, his eyebrows raised in confusion. He knew by now not to take Inuyasha's words to heart when he was in a bad mood, but this time we didn't know the reason behind the bitterness. At least, I didn't think I did, so I just shrugged at him. "Alright, Paramore's 'Fences' on three then," I said warily.

I counted, and Miroku jumped right in with the drumbeat. Behind me, I heard Inuyasha and Sango come in, right on cue. This was one of our favorites. Paramore was one of our favorite bands. None of us could ever be in a bad mood when we played; it was our passion. Finally I joined in too, the rest of the world melting around me as I sung the words of my idols.

We played that twice, because Sango insisted she kept messing up. But two hours and many songs later Miroku's mom called.

"What happened?" I asked him as he closed his cell phone.

"Not sure," he mumbled, getting up, "but mom wants me home now." So we said goodbye as he picked up his book bag and walked out, waving. Sango put her guitar down and sighed. "I guess we might as well stop now," she said, stretching.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, doing the same. Inuyasha nodded and packed away his guitar too. Maybe he's in a better mood. I thought. Music does have that effect on him.

Just then, as if he'd heard my thoughts, Inuyasha looked up at me. I glanced away quickly and helped Sango put away her bass. "So, um, you guys want to watch a movie?" I asked, doing anything to avoid Inuyasha's eyes.

Sango started playing with my old skateboard, giggling. She was always so chill. "Sure! I just really don't want to go home," she told me, jumping off the board.

Inuyasha laughed, stopping it with his foot as it rolled toward him. "Same here."

So we left the garage and Inuyasha and Sango went down to the basement as I made microwave popcorn. When it was done, I poured it into a bowl, trying not to spill it. Suddenly I remembered the popcorn fight I had mentioned earlier. I smiled to myself.

……….

I tried to make that more interesting.

But trust me; next chapter will be FULL of drama.

Next update: 5 more chapters.


End file.
